


Boys in Blue

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Boys in Blue

Mick sighed as he rolled down his car window. Of all the things he needed right now, this certainly wasn’t one of them.

“Can I see your license please sir?” The officer asked, causing Mick to look up and his mouth to go very dry. Stood in front of him was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He glanced at the man’s badge which proudly proclaimed his name to be Arthur Ketch. Officer Ketch looked at him sceptically, “sir?”

“Oh right. License. Sorry.” Mick started fumbling in his glove compartment until he found his wallet and the driver’s license contained within.

“Thank you.” Officer Ketch took the card and started writing down the details. “Do you know why we’ve stopped you today?” Mick shook his head. “Your registration flagged up on our system as being in need of tax.”

Mick cursed under his breath; he knew he’d been forgetting something. With everything else on his mind, his car tax had completely slipped it. Though now he thought about it, he couldn’t remember receiving a reminder about it either.

“Unfortunately, you will need to either pay £260 now or have your car towed. The good news, however, is if you pick the former as opposed to the latter then you get £160 back when you get your tax updated. We only keep £100 as a fine. Can you pay the £260?”

“Yes but only if you take cards.”

“That’s fine, I can’t take the payment myself but we have already called the recovery team to come and get you back on the road. Where were you going?” The officer asked conversationally.

“I was on my way home from work.” Mick told him. “I was going home to change so I could get to my second job.”

“I’m sorry, is this going to make you late? Do you need a note for your boss to explain what’s happened?”

“If possible that would be great, but honestly they’ve been looking for a reason to fire me anyway and being late or being stopped by the police are both good ones.” Officer Ketch nodded understandingly. They talked for a few more minutes, with Ketch’s partner running Mick’s details in the police car whilst they waited, until the recovery team arrived to take the payment.

It was at that point that Ketch moved away, he finished completing the paperwork before bringing one of the forms and a note back for Mick to keep. “I hope your day improves.”

When the officers left, Mick looked at the forms and couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. There, in small printed handwriting at the bottom of the form, was Arthur’s name and a mobile number. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day after all.


End file.
